


Неделя дикой природы в Миннесоте

by Kana_Go



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Animal Transformation, Crack, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-27
Updated: 2012-11-27
Packaged: 2017-11-19 17:21:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/575732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kana_Go/pseuds/Kana_Go
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано на крэк-фест по заявке "Чтобы спасти Бобби из лап лесного бога, Сэм и Дин должны неделю превращаться в разных животных, птиц и т.д."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Неделя дикой природы в Миннесоте

**Author's Note:**

> Жанр: юмор, крэк

\- Б-бобби н-не м-мог пр-ропасть в б-более т-теплое вр-ремя г-года? – Дин переступал с ноги на ногу, выдувая густые облака пара и кутаясь в слишком тонкую куртку.

Когда пересекаешь несколько штатов за раз  и к тому же редко выбираешься из машины, сложно уследить за климатом.

Они бродили по зимнему лесу битый час, но добились только того, что промерзли насквозь. От Бобби и следа не осталось. Да тут вообще следов не было, кроме их собственных – белый снег, потревоженный разве легкими росчерками птичьих лапок.

\- Бобби! – заорал Дин. – Бобби, ау! – и добавил потише: - Ну куда же подевался этот старый пень? – и раскашлялся.

*

В последний раз, когда они слышали о Бобби, тот расследовал пропажу людей в городке Кетл-Ривер, эдакой симпатичной дыре с населением чуть больше полуторы сотни человек. Между пропавшими удалось найти только одну общую черту – проблемы с законом: Гэрри Бранд и Джедидайя Статл отсидели не один срок за воровство, а Беннета Андадо и вовсе подозревали в убийстве, хотя улик по нему найти не удалось. В последнем сообщении Бобби упоминал, что у него есть кое-какие догадки и подтверждение им он собирается искать в ближайшем лесу. Потом все было глухо трое суток, а на четвертые Винчестеры прыгнули в машину и отправились в Миннесоту.

*

Они доковыляли до Импалы, и Дин, прищурив слезящиеся от холода глаза, чертыхнулся: на капоте сидела кошка с замысловатым узором на шкурке и кисточками на ушах.

\- Брысь! – сказал Дин.

Кошка послушно спрыгнула в снег. Братья загрузились в салон, и Дин решил прогреть двигатель, но…Импала не завелась.

\- О нет! – простонал Дин. – Только не это! Давай, малышка! Оттаивай!

\- Дин.

\- Давай, девочка! Ты же у меня горячая штучка, что тебе каких-то хрен знает сколько градусов ниже нуля!

\- Дин!

\- Сэм, не мешай! – Дин ожесточенно дергал ключ. – Замерзнуть хочешь?

\- Нет, но там…

Дин поднял глаза и вздрогнул: кошка снова сидела на капоте перед лобовым стеклом и смотрела…в общем, смотрела так, что даже Дину, который, в общем, айлурофобией не страдал (случай с призрачным недугом не в счет), стало жутко.

\- Кис-кис, - неуверенно позвал он.

\- Он у меня, - сказала кошка (Дин ждал анимационных эффектов, но мордочка зверька оставалась неподвижной). – Он искал то, что я забрал себе. Он убил то, что принадлежало мне. За это я забрал и его тоже.

\- Он жив? Он наш друг, - вступился Сэм. – Он тебе ничего не сделал. Верни его нам.

Кошка смешно дернула ушами и наклонила голову, будто раздумывая.

\- Ладно. Если проживете семь дней, я его отдам.

\- А… - Дин переглянулся с братом. – Почему мы можем неделю не прожить?

\- Потому что холодно, - кошка ритмично помахивала хвостом. – Потому что голодно. Потому что машины и люди. Вы почувствуете, каково…

Порыв сильного ветра взметнул тучу снега, и на момент все вокруг укрылось за мутной пеленой, а когда стало тихо, мотор заурчал громко и уверенно, кошка исчезла, а с обочины в лес вели огромные следы босых ног.

\- Чудненько, - ошарашено сказал Дин.

Вернувшись в гостиницу и отогревшись в душе, каждый занялся своим делом, то бишь, Сэм – раскопками в сети, а Дин – поеданием черничных кексиков на Сэмовой кровати.

\- Дин, ты можешь посыпать крошками свою кровать?

\- Не могу. Мне на ней еще спать ночью, - Дин облизнул палец и запустил последним кексом в брата. – Не злись, Сэмми, скушай кексик.

Сэм поймал «подарок» не глядя, поднес ко рту и, не успев откусить, щелкнул зубами:

\- Бинго! Ворса!

\- Что за ворса такая? – заинтересовался Дин, скатился с кровати и заглянул брату через плечо. – Надеюсь, она хоть симпатичная?

\- Насколько может быть симпатичным великан с мохнатыми ушами и вывернутыми пятками, - Сэм открыл еще одну вкладку. – Ворса – это лесной дух у народов коми. Он не выпускает из лесу воров и убийц и может превращаться в мелких животных, например, в кошку.

\- А Бобби он в какую категорию занес? – проворчал Дин.

\- Должно быть, ему не понравилось, что Бобби полез в его лес искать Джеди-как-там-его и остальных товарищей. Да еще убил кого-то, - Сэм поморщился. – Эту часть я что-то не понимаю.

\- Да господи, - Дин легкомысленно отмахнулся, при этом выхватив из пальцев зазевавшегося брата кекс. – Может, зайца какого переехал. Меня другое интересует, что за фигню этот ворса нес про зимнюю версию «Уцелевшего»(1)? – он закинул кекс в рот и…

*

Вид темной пичужки с желтой нашлепкой на макушке и нанизанным на клюв черничным кексом мог бы быть смешным. Мог бы. Если бы это было, скажем, видео на ютубе, а не самая что ни на есть реальная реальность. Состоявшая в том, что Дин Винчестер превратился в черноспинного дятла. После секундного шока Сэм подош…подпорхнул к зеркалу и убедился, что выглядит точно так же. За вычетом кекса.

\- Фу, чувак, гадость! – Дин стряхнул с клюва кекс и бросился к массивному деревянному стулу, как к родному. – Хочу жучков!

\- Дин, это стул, там нет жучков! – подскочил Сэм, хотя у самого в воображении вставали древесные стволы и чурбанчики, полные аппетитных личинок…

Аппетитных??? Фуууу…

Короче, они передолбили все деревянные поверхности, но еды, естественно, не нашли.

\- М-да, - изрек голодный Дин. – По ходу, если не хотим загнуться с недокорма, надо лететь в лес.

\- Мы не можем лететь в лес! – вскинулся Сэм. – Ворса на это и рассчитывает! Мы либо замерзнем, либо нас сожрет какая-нибудь снежная сова.

\- Не уверен, что мы сможем просидеть впроголодь неделю, - Дин вздохнул. – Хорошо хоть номер оплатили. Продырявленные купюры хозяину отеля бы не понравились.

\- Ну… - Сэм подлетел к отвергнутому братом кексу и мужественно проглотил пару крошек. – У нас есть кекс. Давай хоть сутки пересидим.

И они пересидели сутки. И все было бы почти хорошо, если бы Дин, пытаясь отвлечься от голода, не принялся выяснять возможности нового тела.

\- Смотри, старик! Я могу на хвост опираться!

\- Вот интересно, стучишь-стучишь, а голова не болит!

\- Упс! Я хотел включить телик и продырявил кнопку…

\- Господи, Сэм, ты видел мой язык?

Сэм вздрогнул и оглянулся.

\- Да он с мою башку длиной! Смотри, я его могу вокруг клюва обернуть…

При виде этих акробатических упражнений Сэм побледнел. Ну, номинально, под перьями.

\- Твою дивизию, да он липкий…и с зазубринками! Сэмми, нет, ты представляешь, что можно таким язычком…

Тут Сэму стало плохо, и мир вокруг поблек.

[](http://fotki.yandex.ru/users/kanago/view/503806/)

*

\- Хотел бы я сказать, что ты нежная принцесса, - мрачно сказал голос Дина. – Но, кажется, просто прошли сутки, и мы превратились во что-то новенькое.

Они все еще оставались птицами, но выглядели уже по-другому: с коричневыми спинками, белыми брюшками и оранжевыми глазами.

\- Черноклювая кукушка, - вынес вердикт Сэм, покрутившись перед зеркалом. – Дин, не чувствуешь порыва откладывать яйца в чужие гнезда?

\- Я только один порыв чувствую, - пробормотал Дин. – ЖРАТЬ. Ну и превратиться в человека. А если нет, то хотя бы ЖРАТЬ. И что-то мне подсказывает, что с гусеницами у нас в номере тоже напряженка.

И они пересидели еще одни сутки. Сидели на спинке изрядно попорченного во время предыдущего превращения стула - мрачно, нахохлившись. У обоих болели животы: то ли остатки кекса зачерствели, то ли сдоба была в принципе противопоказана кукушкам. Дин то ругался, то предлагал лететь на кухню и искать червячков в рисе. Сэм никуда лететь не желал: не хотелось очутиться в клетке либо, того хуже, в зубах первой же кошки. По истечении двадцати четырех часов резь в желудке побила все мыслимые рекорды, и в краткое беспамятство Сэм погрузился почти с облегчением.

[](http://fotki.yandex.ru/users/kanago/view/503807/)

*

Они превратились в парочку скунсов. В парочку крупных, полосатых и жутко голодных скунсов.

\- Мыши! – сказал Дин с горящими глазами. – Жуки. Морковка. Пчелы. Все сожру. Всех сожру.

Сэм промолчал, хотя был в этом вопросе полностью солидарен. Все-таки, за двое суток у них во рту не было ничего, кроме пары кусочков кекса.

\- А потому мы ищем по номерам чью-нибудь коллекцию насекомых и ее ЕДИМ! Живо, - Дин воинственно вздернул лохматый хвост и потрусил к двери. – А если к нам кто-нибудь прицепится, сыграем в игру «Потяни меня за палец»(2)!

Пока они бежали по коридору, Сэм вспомнил, что скунсов запрещено держать в доме из-за опасности бешенства, и испугался, что кто-нибудь их увидит и вызовет соответствующую службу. К счастью, ночью они ни на кого не наткнулись, зато наткнулись на кухню. Правда, с мышами и жуками там как-то не сложилось, зато новоиспеченные скунсы обнаружили вареную курицу, и творог, и рис, и овощи, и рыбу… В общем, очень скоро они стали напоминать шерстистые футбольные мячи с хвостиками.

\- Чуваааак, - Дин подгреб лапой печеньку и куснул. – Как я наелся…

И тут вспыхнул свет.

\- Дин, стреляй! – завопил Сэм.

«Из чего? – хотел завопить в ответ Дин. – У меня пушки нету!»

А потом он опомнился и выстрелил. Из того, что было.

Под шумок и отчаянное чиханье незадачливого визитера они смылись и спрятались в номере.

\- Я Бэтмен! – гордо сказал Дин. – Точное попадание с трех метров!

\- Ты не Бэтмен, - зевнул Сэм. – Ты биологическое оружие.

На сытый желудок да после двух с лишним суток бодрствования спать хотелось неимоверно. После недолгих пререканий («Дин, убери свой хвост от моего носа! Он воняет!») они улеглись на ковер большим черно-белым клубком и проспали до самого превращения.

[](http://fotki.yandex.ru/users/kanago/view/503802/)

*

Утро началось с того, что номер кто-то нехороший уменьшил в энное количество раз.

\- Здесь тесно! – удивился Сэм и снес рогами телевизор.

Дин заржал и смел когтистой  лапой оба стула.

\- Лось! Сэм, наконец-то ты показал свое истинное лицо!

\- А ты барибал, - холодно сказал Сэм, пытаясь не двигаться. – Не советую ковыряться в носу, а то носа не досчитаешься.

Дин поднял переднюю лапу: когти на ней были в самом деле внушительные. Даже для медведя.

\- Парень, а я опять есть хочу, - растерянно сказал Дин.

Неудивительно: то, что проглотил скунс, было медведю весом в полторы сотни килограммов на раз укусить.

\- Мы, конечно, можем совершить еще один побег на кухню, - задумчиво сказал Сэм. – Но…

Дин ткнул его в брюхо светло-желтой мордой и сказал странным голосом:

\- Красный Капюшончик, я тебя съем.

Ну, едва ли в дикой природе черные медведи охотятся на лосей, однако…

\- Ты вкусно пахнешь, - серьезно сказал Дин. – Никогда в жизни не пробовал лосятины.

\- Пошли на кухню! – выпалил Сэм, проклиная ту силу, которой вздумалось превратить их в настолько разных животных.

И они пошли…пошли-то пошли, но в дверь Дин категорически не пролезал, Сэм с его развесистыми рогами – тоже.

\- М-да, - сказал Дин и зевнул. – Блин, мы ж только что проснулись, а опять спать хочется.

\- Наверное потому, что зимой медведи в спячке, - отозвался пытающийся укрыть огромное длинноногое тело за кроватью Сэм.

\- Угу… - Дин зевнул еще раз, зажмурился и…поставил торчком большие круглые уши. – Сэм, слышишь, джемом запахло! Боже, умираю с голоду! – он развернулся, столкнув объемистой кормой стол. – Парень, в тебе сейчас килограммов пятьсот, не меньше. Неужели не уделишь родному брату килограммчик-другой?

После такого дружеского предложения Сэм таки вышел из номера. Вместе с дверным косяком и добрым куском стены, но вышел. Зато после него и Дин пролез без проблем. Не обращая внимания на крики немногочисленных постояльцев, они бодрой рысцой протрусили по коридору (лампы и картины пострадали тоже) и в последний момент повернули не на кухню, а на выход, после чего перешли в галоп и прибыли…на свалку на окраине леса.

\- Я подумал, так будет безопаснее, - тяжело дыша, сказал Сэм. – Лопай, Дин. И пока не наешься, на меня даже смотреть не смей.

Дин пожал покрытыми гладкой буровато-черной шерстью плечами и, заграбастав под себя целую кучу банок и жестянок, принялся их вылизывать.

\- Ой, Сэм, ты только глянь, какой у меня язы…

\- Даже не начинай, Дин!

Пока Дин дегустировал остатки мясных и фруктовых консервов, не брезгуя при этом детским питанием и морепродуктами, Сэм принялся обгрызать кору и веточки. Потом он обнаружил, что пролегающую тут же дорогу посыпали солью, и оказалось, что слизывать ее с асфальта не так уж зазорно.

\- Эй, Сэмми, я понимаю, что мы с тобой бомжуем, но не до такой же степени.

Морда довольного Дина была перемазана во все цвета радуги. Сэм даже пожалел, что лоси не едят консервы, лизнул восхитительно соленый асфальт еще раз и мстительно сказал:

\- Вот интересно, а ботулизмом медведи болеют?

Дин метнул на него недружелюбный взгляд, и Сэм решил заткнуться. Ясно, что это Дин, да к тому же сытый Дин, но все-таки как неудобно быть травоядным!

Они не стали возвращаться в разгромленный номер, но предусмотрительно устроились в густом вечнозеленом кустарнике под стеной. На случай, если вдруг превратятся во что-нибудь, к холодной погоде не приспособленное. Например, в золотых рыбок. Золотые рыбки, как известно, лежание на снегу переносят неважно, быстро подхватывая ОРЗ, скарлатину и общее обледенение организма.

\- Дин, - сказал Сэм. – А если я превращусь в карася, а ты в кота, ты меня донесешь до ванны или съешь?

\- Хм, - Дин устроил длинную светлую морду на темных лапах. – Может, и съем. Но с любовью, Сэмми, непременно с любовью.

Сэм хотел возмущенно ткнуть его головой в бок, но вовремя вспомнил про рога, иначе Дин бы с большой вероятностью превратился не в кота и даже не в рыбку, а скорее всего в труп.

[](http://fotki.yandex.ru/users/kanago/view/503803/) [](http://fotki.yandex.ru/users/kanago/view/503805/)

*

К счастью, они превратились в койотов.

\- Не так уж плохо, - сказал Дин. – Осталось пережить уик-энд, и дело в шляпе. Если, конечно, этот, с мохнатыми ушами, нам не наврал.

Было даже весело. Они гоняли бродячих собак, ловили мышей, метили все углы и громко выли на две глотки. Потом Дин отхватил заряд мелкой дроби, что изрядно поубавило ему веселья. Весь вечер он донимал брата ворчанием о тяжкой доле несчастных животных.

\- Что ворса от нас и хотел, - Сэм оторвался от попыток выгрызть дробинки из братовой лапы. – Как насчет забить на стейки, гамбургеры и кожаные куртки и…

\- И уйти в монастырь? – Дин отнял обслюнявленную лапу. – Только если в женский, чувак. Вот туда – всегда пожалуйста.

[](http://fotki.yandex.ru/users/kanago/view/503804/)

*

Когда в субботу они стали пестрыми змейками, то поспешно вернулись в номер, правда, не в свой, а первый попавшийся.

\- Вот не скажу точно, - Сэм отполз от зеркала. – Не то молочная змея, не то коралловый аспид.

\- Они ядовитые?

\- Аспид – да.

\- Так это легко проверить! – обрадовался Дин. – Пошли…тьфу, поползли укусим кого-нибудь. Если чувак не помрет, значит, мы с тобой не аспиды.

\- Добрый у меня брат, - проворчал Сэм. – Понимающий.

\- Ой, Сэмми! Ты только глянь, какой у меня яз…

\- ДИН!!!

Есть не хотелось. От нечего делать Дин задремал под бормотание младшего:

\- Красный и чёрный - друг непритворный, жёлтый и красный - смертельно опасный…

\- Сэм, не надо. Я и без колыбельной засну.

\- Это не колыбельная! – возмутился Сэм. - Это способ различить кораллового аспида и молочную змею! По ходу, мы с тобой черно-красные, а значит, неядовитые.

\- А жаль, - пробормотал Дин. – А я было уже списочек составил…

[](http://fotki.yandex.ru/users/kanago/view/503809/)

*

Воскресенье они провели в облике необыкновенно быстрых, большеглазых, длинноногих и стройных…жуков-скакунов.

К несчастью, Сэм ударился в энтомологию:

\- Дин, а знаешь, если бы мы превратились в людей и сохранили такую же скорость, то бегали бы со скоростью двести километров в час.

\- Дин, а знаешь, что из-за многообразия окраса скакунов называют бабочками в мире жуков? Правда, коллекционеры нас…их тоже любят.

\- Дин, а ты в курсе, что наши ферменты могут даже ткань сачка разъесть?

\- Дин, а хочешь, я расскажу тебе про внекишечное пищеварение?

А Дину даже крыть было нечем, потому что жуки, в отличие от дятлов и медведей, ну никак не могут похвастаться длинным гибким язы…

И тут их накрыл сачок.

\- Ааа! Коллекционеры наступают! – в панике заорал Дин. – Сэм, доставай свои ферменты!

Но ферменты не понадобились (и слава богу, а то Сэм что-то не мог понять, какие именно ферменты доставать и откуда), потому что это был Бобби – целый и невредимый.

\- Ворса сказал, где вас искать и…хм, в каком виде, - проворчал Бобби. – Ну вы тут, мальчики, и шороху наделали.

\- Это кто кого искал! – возмутился Дин и, когда Бобби вытряхнул их на ладонь, цапнул его за палец.

И тут же понял, что в поговорке «Не руби сук, на котором сидишь» (с поправкой на локации, «Не кусай ладонь, на которой сидишь») есть что-то эдакое. Они с Сэмом даже не сообразили, что летать умеют, и сверзились на пол.

\- Вау! – сказал Дин. – Теперь могу хвастаться, что прыгал с небоскреба без парашюта.

Зато Бобби разозлился и посадил их в стакан. Но Дин не разозлился, потому что из этого стакана кто-то совсем недавно пил виски!

\- Д-дин, - икнул Сэм. – Пьяный жук – это т-так не…не…ик…икс…эс…тетично…

\- Сэм-ми…ик, а как у нас яз-зыки запле…пли…титаются, если у нас яз-зыков н-нет?

\- Дин!!! Хв-ватит уже про яз…яз…яз…

[](http://fotki.yandex.ru/users/kanago/view/503808/)

В общем, через пару часов они превратились в людей, Бобби их поблагодарил, а Сэм еще долго смотрел на брата волком, если тот упоминал языки – неважно, говяжьи или иностранные.

[](http://fotki.yandex.ru/users/kanago/view/503810/)

 

КОНЕЦ


End file.
